Space Junk Log - Episode2
The Reavers are Bad News The Reavers are bad. They have new bad technology that is bad. Also, Shock 30 sucks. We started the combat in the airlock. Kiwi took advantage of his stealthiness to sneak into the room and left Oz, Pete, and Cyber Joe 'holding for strategic powering up'. This plan worked great until the air lock filled up with a Reaver-sent firestorm forcing Pete and Oz into the Reaver room approximately 2.5 rounds before Pete's 'three round powerup' cycle had completed. Cyber Joe was blasted into space as part of the 'automated fire prevention protocol' but he's OK (?). Kiwi stealth-zipped around a bit while the Reavers dummied on Pete and Oz hid behind a crate and fiddled with his lengthy Cannon speed factors. Pete took ludicrous amounts of damage and declined to defend once his AC dropped below the '70 to strike with 30AP' range. We then figured out that the Reaver in the purple field was a 'Spawner' when he spawned in another Reaver later in the first round. (It's power seems to be able to spawn in a single creature once per round.). We figured it would be good to take it down first so Kiwi turned his attention to it and beamed into the purple cloud. Around that time Oz accidently discovered that the flash-fuses caused the purple cloud to 'recoil' while he was dodging (or, more specifically absorbing damage from) reaver-based area affect spells. Kiwi started telekinetically pulling fuses in which Oz tried to shoot but his ruby pulse was absorbed by the cloud (minus a couple of minor reality bail shots that allowed us to figure out that we had a segment to coordinate attacks). Kiwi did all kinds of crazy MA shit to the Reaver Spawner and even seems to be winning due to combination flash-fuse breaking MA attacks. He did get hit a couple times with 90+ strikes but took it like a man-squirrel. Go Kiwi! While all that was happening the Reavers were also trying to pull us over the station-shaking blue plasma blasts shooting up from the floor. Oz observed (from his observation post behind a crate) that the plasma hurts reavers and bypasses soul armor which is very interesting both in the short-term and long-term (maybe build some tech around this?). Pete did a great job of distracting the Reavers until his armor was destroyed and then he pulled back beyond the plasma at which point they all started running and swinging toward Oz. Oz is pretty much fucked if they get a hold of him so he switched to CQ-mode in the hopes that he can, at least, do some damage before they overwhelm him. He's hatching a foolhardy plan to cut the wires and drop the Reavers into the plasma which is unlikely to work but at least it provides him a glimmer of hope and is a better plan than "tell my wife I love her." There's definitely more going on here than meets the eye. The Reavers were ready for us and seemed specifically geared up to take us down. It's like they knew we would be passing through and set a trap for us. These Reavers are the highest level we've ever seen and they have anti-anti-Reaver action like the purple cloud. This is a disturbing escalation in the Reaver war. They're making it personal. Oh, and the Spawner brought a creature in each round. Started with two Reavers and then spawned an Eviscerator (zombie from Zone Alpha) in on the last round. WTF? . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk